Last illusion
by Nami-la-folle
Summary: Ban really want it. Yaoi, death fic


****

Auteur: Melie

Translation: Nami-chan

Sorry for any grammar or spelling error, English isn't my first language, I will do my best. This fan fiction is a translation of a French fan fiction.

Warning: yaoi BanxGinji, death fic, Ban PoV

Disclaimers: I own nothing, not even the story line.

Last illusion

I tried everything. Alcohol, Drugs. Mirrors. I didn't ask much.

Just a last illusion. For me.

For a last smile, during some second. During one minute.

However, I didn't have the right. This smile wasn't accorded to me. His smile.

However, I have rather the feeling to have been a good person. I have the feeling to have used my powers only for the right causes. For once that I claim a part, a drop, a crumb…it's refused to me.

Why? Am I not good enough? Didn't I make all that was in my power to help the others? Today it's I who need help.

I am a wreck. A spot. A shadow. I have white locks among my dark hair, while I am still young.

I threw my sunglasses. I have no use in them anymore. I don't like them anymore. They remind me too much…

How long it's been, how long since… years. Months? Weeks?

Centuries, certainly. I think that it had lasted for centuries.

I must have a really good memory, because I never forget anything. Oh no. Nothing.

Naturally, I killed the Doctor Jackal with my own hands. In addition, I made sure that he really had to suffer. I found out is demons, and tortured him with it, with my evil eye. His speed can do nothing against it. Then, when he was at the end, several days later, I strangled him. What a way to kill the killer! He suffered. I took my time to strangle him. He was already broken.

I never regretted it.

I suffering will never equal mine.

Never.

If only…if only during one minute, I could believe that, nothing has happened.

One minute…one minute, only one minute…

But even on my knees, even with my forehead pressed against the mirror, even so…

I ask for nothing out of the ordinary, just… just… one…last…illusion.

I want to see him again. I want to see the one I loved. I want to see him again. One last time.

I beg you! Didn't I suffer enough for you? Look at me! Do you see me? I am nothing!

I want to become a Get Backers again,…I want to become again the great Mido Ban…

I WANT THAT WE BECOME AGAIN THE GET BACKERS !

During one minute,…one minute…I beg you…

Become again…like…before…

Like…before…

Ginji…

GINJI !

Don't you understand ? Look at me, look what I have became ! Don't you think that was enough ?

I WANT TO BE A GET BACKER AND GET BACK GINJI !

Do you understand ?

One minute…my last illusion…

Ginji…

I…You are…before I tell you…before I confessed to you…

Ginji…

…How much I loved you…

Leave me…my last illusion, will you return me Ginji, my smile, his smile, during one minute !

Ginji…Ginji…Ginji !

Why…it is…no… ? Why…it is…always no ? Why…?Why ? WHY ? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY ?

My last illusion…I WANT MY LAST ILLUSION !

Get Backers…if it's stolen…we get it back…Get Backers…I am a Get Backer…we are the Get Backers…we are the Get Backers…the 's'…mean that you are never alone…we are the Get Backers…you and me…Ginji…

No…

…I am not anymore…

…A Get Backer…

…I am…

…insane

INSANE !

Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone, LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE !

My last illusion.

I…want it…

To see him…Ginji…

You died in my arms…with a smile…for me…your smile…my smile…and I never tell you…how much I loved you…

HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU !

I…want…to…see…you…one…last…time?

Maybe…maybe like that…I will make it?

It's the last solution, the last thing to do. My last option.

And…

I am surprised. I am not even hurt. It's my blood ? Yes, it is, I know that there is nobody else in this room. I see nothing else in the mirror. Except…

…my last illusion.

Thank you.

You are beautiful, Ginji. Like the last time. You are not covered in blood. That good. I like you better like that.

How are you ?

Me ? I think I am dead, Ginji.

You too ? Oh yes, that right.

Ginji…

…I…

…love you.

****

OWARI


End file.
